The Man Who Came from the Dragons
by Rockandroll918
Summary: What happens when Natsu's brother shows up at the guild? What happens when he takes the dragon slayers to train with him? What does the mysterious egg Natsu's brother is carrying around have to do with Jellal and Lucy? And more importantly why are Levy, Mirajane, Erza, and Romeo sneaking around the training grounds that everyone is at?(oc, Nalu, Jerza, Gale, RoWen, Miraxus inside)
1. Chapter: Friend or Foe

**Hey Guys welcome to my first fanfic, I made this around 3 to 4 in the morning. This does include a oc, NAlu, Gale, Miraxus, Jerza, and Rowen. There will be hints of Gruvai and the ships mentioned in the list above will have there own moments and chapters.**

Year –x 788

"Zyron!" a soothing gentle old female voice called from dark cave with blue crystals lighting it.

"Yes mother" a boy around 18 or 19 said looking up to the voices direction. The boy was around six foot, with spikey black hair, with black eyes that kept and stern but relaxing look on them. He wore a brown cloak with silky black pants and a sleeveless black shirt with blue lines outlining it.

"It is time my son you most go and see your brother and his friends," The old woman's said "Igneel has sent a present for you a dragon egg and I will regenerate again into the flames."

"So you're going to be reborn again" the boy frowned "why don't you live forever like everyone else why do you turn into an egg again and be reborn?"

"Because my son I am Igneel's wife and as a queen I most stay youthful and strong" The old woman's voice said peaceful as a large a light blue dragon claw handed the boy the egg carefully. The boy put on his back in a sling that went over his cloak.

He looked at the egg his "father and mother" gave him. The Egg was navy blue with gold tribal lines sounding it. "What's the egg for" he asked looking back at it.

"It carries the Heavenly Celestial dragon" the old woman's voice said from the shadow. The old dragon picked up a sword and handed it to the boy "this is a present from me for your long journey which will take you six years to get to your destination."

The boy smiled up at his mother and took the sword happily and equipped it to his side. "You know your destination right my son." The old dragon asked.

He looked on his right shoulder starring at a black tattoo of what looked like to be a possibly a fairy. "Yea a Guild called Fairy Tail" he smirked at the tattoo.

-Time jump to the year –x 792 right after the grand magic games-

Natsu was poking Lucy in her side "Luce I'm hungry make me something to eat" he pleaded to the blonde.

Lucy groaned "Natsu just wait till we get to the guild and Mira will fix you something and besides you're not off the hook for breaking my window in the middle of the night and sleeping in _my bed"_ She said with empathized on the words "my bed."

"But Luce your beds comfy and it's not my fault your window wouldn't open" Natsu groaned as his rumbling stomach got louder as they walked into the guild.

Lucy groaned as they walked up to the bar as they were greeted by a smiling Mira "Good morning Lucy, Natsu" Mira said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mira can you get Nastu some breakfast he won't quit whining" Lucy said looking at the dragon slayer groaning as he held his stomach leaning on the counter.

"Sure thing Lucy" Mira smiled. About twenty minutes later Mira placed a plate of food in front of Natsu and Lucy. The dragon slayer sniffed the air and looked up at the food and started digging in. Lucy thanked her as she ate her breakfast.

Around the rest of the guild you could see Gajeel was leaning against levy snoozing soundly as levy read her book out to him as she ate her donuts. She looked over as she felt more weight be put on her "Gajeel wake up!" she whined in his ear causing the iron dragon slayer to wake up straddled him "Hhmm hhmm what what oh sorry shrimp" Gajeel said looking down at her as he leaned on the wall next to them. "At least try to listen when I read to you or I won't every do it again" she scolded at him. He pouted he really did enjoy Levy's reading it was just hard to pay attention to a long book of poetry. He scuffed and looked at her "fine I'll try"

Over on the other side of the guild hall Gray was having a chat with Erza and Juvai about something while Juvai clinging on to Gray making him jump a bit but then settle down being use to it. In another part of the guild the Master was talking to Laxus about the next way he wanted to raise money. Laxus was zoned out looking over at Mira blushing slightly as the old man was being perverted again. Wendy, Romeo, and the exceeds where siting together as Romeo was showing off to Wendy and chatting with her. Weny was giggling and watching Romeo enjoying the little show he was putting on.

It was peaceful or at least as peaceful as the guild got until and loud thud came from the entrance. Everyone went silent and Gray and Natsu stopped their spontaneous brawl as a man in a brown cloak stood at the door "Is this the Guild called Fairy Tail." The man asked looking around the guild hall as everyone looked at him.

**So how did I do leave a review and tell me or send me a pm. I already have the first 2 maybe 3 chapters planed out. For right now i dont know where this will lead towards maybe a big fight I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2:The brawl between slayers

**Hey guys here's chapter 2. There is a bit of a flash back in this and we discovery the magic Zyron has in this chapter.**

Everyone turned around being silent for a bit until Master Makarov spoke up "Yes this is how may we help you" he said getting up and walking towards the stranger.

"I'm here to challenge all of the dragon slayers in your guild" the stranger stated looking around the guild then down at the master.

Natsu jumped up out of his seat and ran next to Makarov. "Bring it I'm always ready for a fight!" Natsu shouted igniting his fist into flames.

The stranger looked at Natsu's flaming fist. "So you must be Nat-" the stranger was interrupted by the guild master "I'm sorry young man you can just come in and challenge my children"

"But gramps this guy looks strong "Natsu whined pouting slightly as his flames died down.

"I said no Natsu and that's that" Makarov turned to the stranger "sorry young man but we are going to have to turn you down"

"Really that's a shame I also have info for the dragon slayers about their dragons plus," the stranger went into his backpack and pulled out four big bags of jewels "for every dragon slayer that you have beats me I will pay one million jewels each but if you say no I guess I have no choice." The stranger shrugged and turned around walking towards the door.

"Wait young if you have jewe- I mean uh info for my children then you may fight them" Makarov said as his eyes turned into cash symbols. Wendy and Gajeel walked up to the stranger with a curious look.

"What info could you possibly have that we want" Gajeel snorted.

"Yo metal face shut up and let the man speak he might know where Igneel is" Natsu said punching Gajeel in the face.

"Why you I ought" Gajeel said jumping on Natsu starting a brawl.

'Even though they weren't raised by dragons they sure do fight as much as they do" The stranger thought as a sweat dropped. Wendy walked up to him and tugged on his cloak. He looked down at Wendy and smiled. "So you're a dragon slayer am I correct?"

Wendy nodded "Do you know where Grandeeney is" She said hopefully.

He blinked and then smiled going down to her height. "So your sky dragon slayer I heard about from her," he smiled at Wendy as she smiled happily.

He remembered the first time he meet Grandeeny his mother took him to see the old sky dragon when he was younger. She was nice to him and offered to teach him Sky dragon slayer dragon magic but his mother Saphira or better known as Saphira the Eternal Lava Flame Dragon start to bicker with Grandeeny. Saying that he'll be taking after her.

-Flashback-

"No Zyron will be learning my magic" Saphira argued with the white dragon.

"But Saphira we should teach him the sky slayer dragon slayer magic so he can teach Wendy" Grandeeny said to the blue dragon.

"Grandeeny you already have a dragon slayer of your own" the blue dragon pouted "and besides it's only been a year since you left here she'll probably be fine."

Grandeey got a devious look in her eye "how about we ask the boy what slayer magic he wants."

"That's a great idea Grandeeny lets ask now," The blue dragon looked towards the young boy playing around "Zyron dear come here."

Zyron's head popped up at the sound of his name. He got up and ran to his mother and the sky dragon. "Yes mom" he asked looking up to her.

"Son it's time to choose your dragon slayer magic so which do you want to learn lava flame slayer magic or" the sky dragon finished the sentence "sky dragon slayer magic."

The boy looked between them trying to decide when suddenly a loud roar came from above as a yellow dragon fellow over head with lightening surrounding the dragon. "I wanna learn that one" he said pointing up to the yellow dragon.

The female dragons looked up. Saphira made tsk noise "of course Razeth would show off like usual."

-End of flashback-

Wendy smiled excitedly and jumped around happily "is she alive is she well?!" Wendy asked along with other questions,

The stranger laughed as he watched Wendy get all excited but he couldn't blame her, she hadn't seen Grandeey for a long time. Lucy and levy were talking about the new strange guy. "Haven't you notice he has the same eyes and almost exact hair as Natsu" Levy whispered to Lucy.

Lucy nodded "Yea it's weird then there's the fact he wants to fight all the dragon slayers is this guy crazy" she whispered back.

Makarov looked at the young man snapping out of his trance. "By the way young man what is your name?"

"My name is Zyron" Zyron said as him and Makarov shook hands.

"So we will start the match and after I'll tell you the info and if they beat me you get the jewels" Zyron said smirking.

It took ten minutes for everyone to get outside and get ready for the battle first up was Wendy. "its ok I'm not going to fight you all I need you to do is attack me with all you got" Zyron said setting the egg next to the others keeping his cloak on, as he throw a bag to Makarov.

Wendy got in a ready stance. "Ready" Zyron shouted to her Wendy nodded.

Wendy started to gather up her magic "Sky Dragon-" she said gathering up as much power as she could "ROAR!"

Zyron stood there and held out a hand and then deflected the roar to side easily. Everyone looked at the stranger in awe as the watch the blast disappear. Zyron walked up to Wendy and patted her head "that was a nice roar Grandeeny would be proud" he said.

Wendy blushed and started acting bashful as she said thank you to him then went to sit down. Zyron looked over and saw Romeo getting a little jealous as Romeo saw Wendy blush. "Oh I understand now," he said cracking a smile "who's next"

Natsu jumped up and was about to run to the field but gajeel pushed him back "Sit back and watch me sweep the floor with this guy salamander" Gajeel said cockily.

Zyron looked up at Gajeel examining him "We haven't properly met I'm Zyron and you"

"Gajeel Redfox the guy who's going to beat you down" Gajeel smirked.

"Good luck Gajeel" a female voice shouted out which made Gajeel blush.

Gajeel turned around and shouted "Be quiet shrimp I don't need luck."

'So that makes two pairs so far huh' Zyron thought looking over to the blue hair girl then back at Gajeel.

"Are you ready Redfox" Zyron called looking at him.

Gajeel nodded and got in a fighting stance. Gajeel was standing there thinking on what to do when it hit him "I got it IRON DRAGON ROAR" Gajeel shouted as he blasted a dragon roar. Zyron deflected it but took his eyes off of Gajeel. Gajeel came up behind him doing his next attack. "Iron dragon club" Gajeel yelled as he was about to hit Zyron over the head. Zyron turned around whispering "Blue flaming dragon punch" low enough that only Gajeel heard him. Then Zyron punched Gajeel in the stomach with a blue flaming fist which sent Gajeel flying backwards 20 feet. Zyron looked at his hand he deflected Gjeels's dragon roar and saw scorch marks. "Not bad Redfox but you're out" he said pointing to where Gajeel was now getting up from.

"Huh what are you talking about" Gajeel said holding his stomach in some pain. He looked down to see he was standing out of the arena. Everyone stared in shock as Gajeel got punched back so easily. Makarov's face was more of a 'no my money face'. Levy ran to Gajeel to make sure he was okay. Levy pulled Gajeel to the seats and started making sure he was alright. Gajeel looked at Zyron puzzling knowing what he said 'is that guy a dragon slayer to' Gajeel thought to himself.

"Alright next one" Zyron said starring at the people in the seats. Makarov now crying to himself at how he didn't win the money. Laxus stood up "you said all dragon slayer right even the ones with lacrima (sorry if that's spelled wrong)" he asked staring at Zyron. Zyron nodded then got in a fighting stance along with Laxus. Laxus and Zyron charged at each other with both of their first lit with their dragon slaying magic. They punched each other in the jaw moving each other back from each other. Makarov look up happily dancing around knowing Laxus would win him the jewels. "Not bad but let's see what happens when I fight with my real lightning dragon slayer magic." Zyron said as his body started to spark as the blue fire disappeared from his body.

Gajeel sat up shocked as his eyes widen "He has two slayer magic's" Gajeel yelled everyone looked at him confused.

"You're saying Zyron is a dragon slayer" Lucy asked looking back at the battle.

Natsu got more hyper and wanted to fight "I wanna fight him more now" Natsu shouted as his hands blazed.

Gajeel nodded to Lucy and started to explain to everyone while Natsu got in engrossed into the fight. "Basically Zyron has slayer magic from some sort of fire dragon and then he also has the lightening dragon slayer magic to go along with it I think this guy is just playing with us cause that hit I took didn't feel exactly right."

Everyone who was listening looked at him shocked "WHAT?!" they shouted.

"Geez not so loud dumbasses" Gajeel groaned rubbing his ears.

"Is he really that strong" Levy asked looking up to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded and looked back to the fight watching carefully.

"Be careful Laxus" Mira whispered to herself watching as the two boys hit each other.

Zyron was standing his stance again breathing just fine while Laxus was panting. "So I take it you're the strongest dragon slayer am I right?" Zyron asked. Natsu shouted "No hes not I am" Natsu got up as Lucy pulled him to sit. "Yea that's right you're not too bad yourself" Laxus smirked. "Thank you but this is only a third of my power" Zyron smirked back at him. Zyron took the hit smirking at Laxus both of them enjoying g the little fight. "So I guess the next few hits wins the fight" Laxus laughed as he did a lightning kick into Zyron's side. Zyron took the blow and nodded as he made his hand covered in lightening punching Laxus in the gut sending him back a few feet. Laxus coughed and looked up to yron "Time to go all out LIGHTNING DRAG-" Zyron smirked "-ON ROAR" they said in unison as two beams of lighting shot at each other causing a big explosion.

"What happened who won" Lucy asked.

Everyone looked back at Gajeel. Gajeel just stared at the big smoke cloud not saying anything. The smoked cleared showing Laxus and Zyron standing there.

**So what did you guys think sorry to make the fight scenes noytas long and dramatic. i"ll make up for it in the next chapter with the Zyron and Natsu fight. I tryed to add hints into this chapters so nothing to major will happen with the ships till around the end of chapter three. Well leave me a review and tell me what you think i might post chapter 3 tomorrow sometime or in the next two days.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three for any of you who are confused on what magic Zyron has. The chapter will explain that a little better hopefully. I also decided to make the Laxus v.s Zyron fight longer in which there's no Natsu v.s Zyron fight. But i do think the Laxus v.s Zyron fight made up for that. If your still confused on what type of magic Zyron has at the end of the chapter I'll give a short run down for all of those who don't quit know. Well anyways enjoy the chapter**

**E**veryone stared in shock at the two as Zyron's cloak now gone revealing a Fairy Tail guild mark while Laxus's shirt was tattered badly. "Why does he have a Fairy Tail mark on him he was a never member was he" Lucy said gawking at the mark. Laxus looked at Zyron's mark then back to him. "How did you get that mark I never seen you here before." Zyron snickered then changed his slayer magic to the Blue Lava slayer magic engulfing his leg with blue flames. "My mother gave me this mark she was the very first dragon to enter your guild." He said as he did a spin kick hitting Laxus's arm scorching as Laxus blocked the kick. Laxus made a lightning fist hitting Zyron in the jaw sending him back flying a few feet away. "We never had a dragon in our guild" Laxus said covering his whole body in electricity. "Of course you wouldn't know Mavis let her in way before our time" Zyron shouted as he covered his upper body in flames except the flames started to look a little bit of a liquid texture to them.

Laxus grinned excited as Zyron grinned back at him "I don't think I had this much fun since I fought the dragons how about we go all out" Zyron shouted. Laxus nodded as he did his lightning dragon roar putting all the magic he could muster up into it. Drops of magma droped on the ground burning holes into it form the intense heat. Zyron got all fours and shouted "BLUE LAVA FLAME DRAGON ROAR!"

Both attacks grazed each other as they passed by as the blast hit the targets sending to fly back out of the ring at the same time. They both stood up as Zyron laughed happily as Laxus smirked. Everyone looked at the two in fear in awe seeing the destroy field and the scorches marks on their chest. They walked up to each other zyron smiled and put out a hand "Your pretty good for a non-trained dragon slayer, man I think this will be sore for a week."

Laxus smirked and shook his hand "You aren't too bad either for only using half strength and I think that lava roar you pulled might leave this scorch mark for a while."

Mira ran up as the boys walked over to the others. "Laxus are you okay" Mira asked looking him over which made Laxus blush a deep red across his checks. Mira scold at Zyron then soft her gaze seeing as he really didn't hurt Laxus.

Zyron stretched popping his arms. He walked up to Makarov who was staring at both of them with his jaw open. "Since it's a tie I guess I could pay half" Zyron said throwing the old man a half filled bag.

Makarov's face turned from shock into money loving (Remember the face Makarov made during the Grand Magic Games arc when they brought up all the money they would win that face.)

Natsu ran up next to zyron "My turn my turn" Natsu shouted like a little kid.

Zyron laughed "sure thing jus-" he stop speaking as he heard the egg move he ran over to the egg and picked it up. He smiled really big "Its hatching finally you sure did take your time huh?" he smiled as wide as he could at the egg.

Everyone ran over next to Zyron as he placed the egg down. "Is that a exceed egg?" Levy asked touching the egg.

The egg wiggled more roughly as it began to crack. "That can't be a exceed egg it's to big" Natsu said.

"Everyone we might want to back up about ten feet" Zyron warned backing up watching it everyone following his example.

"Zyron what kind of egg is it" Lucy asked looking at him. He looked at her and shrugged "a dragon egg contains a powerful dragon that got reborn but for a different reason than my mother." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed in his ear.

"Ow not so loud I'm still a dragon slayer you know" he said holding his ears.

"Look its hatching" Wendy said pointing at it.

A gold and blue dragon popped its head out "Aw it's so cute~~" all the girls said in unison. The dragon puffed gold smoke from his mouth as it tried to get free of the shell.

"It's not cute its MANLY!" Elfman shouted pumping his fist. Making mira swat his arm.

"We are blessed to see this we don't see this a lot" Makarov stated to everyone. "What are you talking about I've seen this at least a thousand times already" Zyron pointed to himself.

Levy swatted his arm scolding him slightly "he didn't mean you Zyron he meant us."

"Oh that makes sense." He said nodding. "Did Laxus hit you in the head you're acting like the Salamander" Gajeel huffed.

Zyron looked back at Gajeel "that's probably cause we're brothers.'

Everyone looked at him shocked "WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Can stop shouting in my ear please I'm trying to watch the egg hatch." He said focusing on the egg.

The baby dragon broke free of it shell and started to wobble around as it flapped its wings. "AWWW!" the girls said again.

"And that my friends is how a dragon is born," Zyron said picking up the little guy "hello little guy final decide to come out."

The dragon looked at Zyron curiously then looked back at Lucy flying out of Zyrons hands into Lucy cuddling his head into her breast. Zyron looked at her shocked and Natsu looked at the baby dragon getting jealous muttering under his breath 'that's my Luce you little lizard better watch it'

"Lucy was it what kind of magic do you use again" Zyron asked looking at the baby dragon then to her.

"I'm a celestial wizard why?" she asked a little confused.

Zyron started laughing then scratched the baby dragon behind its neck which it seemed to enjoy "that explains why you came out you little runt."

"What do you mean Zyron?" Mira asked as Lucy played with the baby dragon.

"It's a Heavenly Celestial Dragon." He said laughing more. "The little guy must have sensed the same type of magic this is the second time it did that but he didn't really get it to hatch like Lucy did."

"He?" Everyone asked except Natsu and Lucy who were paying attention to the dragon. "Oh yea I met a friend name Jellal about three year ago on my travels hear he told me about you guys a bit."

Erza's face started turning red at the mention of Jellal's name "You mean Jellal Frendaz?" she asked.

"Yea that's him that reminds me I need to go get him after I'm done here bust first to explain everything."

They went back into the guild hall as everyone sat around. Lucy, Levy, and Wendy playing with the baby dragon as Zyron start to speak. "So where to start hmm" he said sitting crossed legged on a table putting his hand on his chin thinking.

"How about we start with your magic then about the dragons you lived with." Erza said planning out every little step for him.

He shrugged "that sounds good let's see I'm a Blue Flame Lava Dragon slayer along with Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

"So you were taught two slayer magic I didn't know that was really possibly I heard of absorbing other slayer magics like me and flame-head over there" Gajeel said titlting his head to Natsu.

"What did you say metal freak." Natsu shouted getting in Gajeel's face.

"You heard me hot-head" Gajeel retorted standing up as he tackled Natsu rolling away fighting on the ground.

Zyron looked at them amused as Erza and Laxus looked at them annoyed. "Anyways where was I" Zyron spoke up.

"You were going to tell us about the dragons you lived with." Erza stated. Zyron sweat-dropped at how accurate she was with plans. "Yes that's right I was trained by my mother Saphira the Eternal Flame and Razeth the Lightning Dragon. "He took a quick breath and continued "I was also trained by my father Igneel and meet Grandeey and Metalicana"

"Wait you have the same dragon father as Natsu" Mira said a little shocked. "Yea didn't I mention that my mother was his wife?" Zyron said like it was obvious.

Everyone sweat-drop at that remark. Lucy looked up taking a break from playing with the baby dragon. "So that explains almost everything but why did you come to Fairy Tail all of the sudden?" she asked titling her head.

"Simple I plan on taking all the dragon slayers with me and train them to make them stronger and since the dragon took a liking to you you'll be coming with to" Zyron looked over to Lucy examining her.

Natsu and Gajeel as they knocked each other down then popped back up at the sound of the "train".

"What why me" Lucy shouted making the baby dragon look up at her.

"He's gonna teach you his magic during our training" Zyron said looking down at the baby dragon.

"It's baby I don't think it can teach anyone" Mira said smiling at the baby scratching under its chin.

"Don't underestimate it just because it's a baby you'd be surprised" Zyron snickered leaning on his fist.

"I don't suppose you'll be taking everyone in the guild my boy am I correct" Makarov asked walking over to Zyron.

"That's right as of now it'll be Natsu." Natsu smirked and pumped his fist "Alright I'm all fired up!" He shouted.

"Gajeel" Gajeel smirked and nodded wanting another crack at Zyron. While looked up at Gajeel disappointed "he's probably not even going to say good bye" she muttered to herself.

"Laxus" Laxus nodded leaning back while Mira looked up at him worried 'be careful Laxus' she said in her mind.

"Wendy" Zyron said looking over to Wendy whose head popped up. "What why me?" she said a little nervously. "You're going to become stronger plus I need help if those two idiots keep hurting each other they're going to have a hard time moving" Zyron said looking over to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Why you" Natsu said jumping at Zyron . Zyron sighed and hit Natsu on top of the head knocking him out while Gajeel shrugged it off. "Alright I'll do it" Wendy said saying confidently. Zyron nodded "and final Lucy any questions?" Zyron asked.

"Yea just one what happens if we follow you?" Levy asked. "If I catch you following us I'll stop you and send you right back to the guild" Zyron said sternly looking at levy. 'Besides I don't need them getting distracted by their mates' he thought to himself. "No following us ok shrimp I don't want you messing up my training" Gajeel said to her. Levy puffed out her cheeks looking angry at him.

"Say your goodbyes now cause we leave at dawn" Zyron said getting up "Master Makarov do you have a lacirma I can use I have to contact Jellal he'll be a part of this training to." Makarov nodded and lead Zyron to his office area.

Everyone was silent for a moment absorbing everything they were told. "Well since you guys are leaving and we don't know how long youll be gone how about we throw a party as a farewell." Mira said putting on a fake smile. "Yea that sounds perfect Mira let's get started on it now" Levy and Lucy shouted.

All the girls ran around the guild setting up trying to distract them from being sad. "I guess this is goodbye for now flame-brain" Gray said walking up to Natsu patting him on the back.

"Right back at you frosty" Natsu smirked. "Gray laughed "how about I kick your ass one more time so you know which one of us is the strongest."

"We already know who the strongest is ice prick" Natsu taunted him. "Oh yea flame face bring it" Gray shouted jumping Natsu and start to having their usual brawl. Both of them beating each other trying to win while they had the biggest grin on their faces'.

"They never change do they tsk idiots" Gajeel said watching the brawl. Laxus patted his back "You know you don't have room to talk you act just like them you know."

Gajeel laughed "Yea right don't compare me to those freaks."

"Who calling freak metal head" They said in unisony punching him the face. "Why you" Gajeel shouted jumping into the fight smirking. Laxus shook his head "this is going to be a long training session with these idiots" He said walking off.

-With the girls and Romeo-

"Lu-Chan I'm gonna miss you~~" Levy whined hugging Lucy tight. "I'm gonna miss you to Levy" Lucy whined hugging back.

Mira sniffled then smiled "Come on guys cheer up Lucy and Wendy will be back soon."

"Oh Mira" The two girls said hugging Mira making a big group hug.

"Hey Romeo what's the matter." Wendy asked sitting next to him noticing he looked sad.

"I-it's nothing Wendy" He blushed slightly looking away. She leaned in and looked at him "Are you sure?" She smiled.

"Y-yea" He stuttered still looking away. "Well alright goodbye Romeo I'll miss you" she smiled kissing Romeo's cheek then ran off to the other girls. Romeo's face went 100 shades of red and pink at the little kiss on the cheek making him heat up "I'll miss you to Wendy" He said.

Erza walked up to the master's office curious on what they were talking about. "That's pretty much the plan Jellal so will be seeing you soon" Zyron said. Erxa's heart skipped a beat as she heard jellals name. 'Jellal whats he got to do with it' she thought Erza was listening more but then stepped on a board making a loud crick noise. "Hmm someone there" Makarov shouted at the door. Erza walked down the stairs quickly.

"It might have been some mice" Zyron said.

-Few minutes ago with Makarov and Zyron-

"Heres the lacirma but may I ask why you need it my boy?" Makarov looked up to Zyron curiously.

"I'm calling Jellal he's also has to be a part of this at least that's what Saphira told me." Zyron shrugged looking at the lacirma trying to contact Jellal.

"Ah I see may I ask wh-"Makarov was cut off by a voice "Zyron?"

"Hey Jellal the egg hatched so its time" Zyron told him.

"Alright where do you plan to meet up?" Jellal asked.

"We'll meet up two days from now at the mountains outside of Mongolai then go from there," Zyron said "that's pretty much the plan Jellal so will be seeing you soon"

They heard a crick at the door making them turn around "Hmm someone there" Makarov shouted from across the room. Zyron smelt the air 'Erza? Better just play it off for now' he thought. "It might have been some mice" Zyron said looking back at lacirma.

"Alright Zyron I'll be heading that way now see you there." Jellal said as the lacirma went blank.

"So Zyron do you honestly think my children are really going to sit here while the others leave?" Makarov asked looking to the boy.

"No I don't and I know what you mean you saw the people who will go no matter what I say besides it's a part of the plan." Zyron said.

"I see so what do you plan on doing?"

"I want you to let them go but keep them here for at least two to three days at best if they show up any earlier I'm going to have to delay them." Zyron said sitting down.

"Alright boy I trust take care of my children out there from your little description of where your going is where I think it is then they'll face some powerful new creature." Makarov said looking down.

"I promise you they'll be safe and thank you for trusting me" Zyron said then smiled "now let's go join that party they're planning to throw."

**Ok so basically Zyron was taught two primal dragon slayer magic. Its sort like Natsu's Fire lightning dragon slayer magic Except that he can swich between them and combine them which you'll see in the future. Also his Blue Lava Flame dragon slayer magic can go from flames like Natsu's magic or plan out liquid as you saw in this chapter. Next chapter will be the goodbye party chapter with some Nalu, Gale, RoWen, and Miraxus. i'll try to add a equal amount to each. Also i wanna see who you think comes up with the plan to follow the Lucy Wendy, and the guys. Well see you guys next chapter hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Finally got the new chapter. This chapter is more or less a thriller chapter to the story. I didn't know what to do for the party so i winged it and made it into like a little competition thing. there is some hints of all the ships except for Jerza for obvious reasons. But anyways i hope you enjoy. Next chapter will start out with them leaving and everything. While we see who the mastermind behind the plan to follow the slayers and Lucy is. **

Everyone is talking and laughing around the guild as they finish the set up. Zyron and Makarov walk back down to the first floor looking around amazed at the decorations. "You Fairies do go all out when it comes to parties" Zyron commented looking around amazed.

"This is nothing you should see some of the other parties we throw during the spring" Makarov said walking over joining the party. Zyron smile as he walked to the bar sitting down getting himself a drink. Zyron looked around as he took a drink smiling at the pleasant sight something he never seen in a long time.

Mira walked up to Wendy and whispered in her ear. Wendy smiled widely and nodded running over to Natsu and putting a motion sickness spell on him. Natsu looked at here curiously "what are you doing Wendy?" She smiled and ran off before he could ask again. Mira walked up on stage tap tapping the mic "Okay everyone we know the dragon slayers are leaving tomorrow so why don't we have a little competition between them!" She cheer putting her little plan into action as she looked over to Natsu and Gajeel who were getting into the idea of this competition. Zyron looked up at the stage amused knowing he rather sit this out whatever type of competition this would be. "What kind of competition are we talking about here a fighting match" Natsu shouted getting fired up.

"If it's a fighting competition you're going down salamander!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu. Zyron blinked 'Maybe I should have told Mira no fi-'before he could finish that thought Mira piped up. "It's not a fighting competition it's a dance competition" She smiled sweetly with hint of mischief in it to. "WHAT!" Gajeel and Natsu and shouted in unison. "Did I mention the winner gets double the pay for every mission they do for the next month and a half once they return along with their partner of course" She added.

Zyron smirk 'she's already a step ahead of me on this part' he thought. Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes widen as they heard the reward. 'Double the reward money Luce could pay her rent off for three months' Natsu thought. He ran to find Lucy as she was talking with Juvai after the little announcement. "Hey Luce did you hear we get paid double if we win "He said jumping up and down excited. Lucy giggled "What makes you so sure you're going to win it" She teased. He pouted then gave her his face grin "Because you and I are the unbeatable team!" Lucy flushed slight at the statement. Juvai giggled at how adorable they were she wish Gray would act that way with her. "B-But I-I never agreed to be your partner" She stuttered. Natsu leaned close to her face looking into her eyes making Lucy's face turned redder. "You already did remember" He smiled grabbing her hand pulling her into the center. Making Mira smirk seeing the two together she looked over to see Gajeel's response.

Gajeel huffed 'like hell I'm joining in that dam thing I'm not a idiot like salamander is to fall for something stupid' he thought turning around walking to the food table munching down on his food. Levy looked over to Gajeel and smiled knowing he didn't ask anyone to be his partner. She was also a little sad she didn't ask him though. She puffed her cheeks and walked over to Gajeel. Gajeel looked over to see Levy walking towards him "What's up shri-" He was cut off when she reached up and grabbed his ear and pulled him to the dance floor. "If you didn't have a partner to dance with you should have told me" She said a little bossy making Gajeel blush. Levy stood next to Gajeel now realizing what she just did as her face went really red. Lucy looked over at Levy smirking teasing her about her actions just now. Gajeel was sill blushing 'who knew the shrimp could be so forceful when she wanted to' he smiled at this as now there was two of her couples. Romeo walked up to Wendy a little nervous. "Hey Romeo" Wendy smiled looking at him confused "you ok Romeo?"

"Uh y-yea i-it's just I uh" He nodded fast looking down still. He scolded himself mentally for being so shy 'just ask her already idiot' he thought. Wendy blinked at him confused waiting for him to say something. "It'sjustIwaswonderingifyouliketodancewithmeasyourpartner" He said really fast blushing slightly. Wendy blinked for a few seconds trying to understand what he said. She smiled finally understanding and nodded "Sure Romeo just no stapping on my feet" She teased him grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor making him blush more. Lucy and Levy winking at Wendy making her face turn really red. While Gajeel and Natsu teased Romeo slightly making him send them dirty looks. "Alright I guess we ha-" Mira was cut off by Laxus getting up and walking on the stage whispering in her ear. Mira blushed at his request and nodded "um master do you mind taking over for me as the judge" She blushed handing Makarov the mic and walking down with Laxus to the floor making everyone stare in shock except for Zyron who kind of already guessed it.

"Hey there" A tipsy female voice called as someone tapped Zyron's shoulder. Zyron blinked turning around to see a cute brunette girl. "Oh hello uh?" He said confused. "Cana" She smiled at him Zyron blinked then smiled. "So dragon boy are you going to join in on the dance contest?" she asked moving closer to Zyron. Zyron blushed slight at the nickname and how close she was getting "Nah I'm not much of a dancer" He managed to say. "Oh come on it'll be fun besides I need more alcohol money" Cana smiled grabbing his wrist and waving her hand in the air "yo master we got one more team joining in on the fun." Cana shouted with a slightly blushing Zyron as he strutted "b-but i-I uh"." He gulped as they reached the other couples as the girls gave Zyron sly looks while some of the guys patting his back and the other snickering at him. 'This is going fun I don't even know what dancing is' he looked over at Cana blushing as he say her still holding his wrist.

"Looks like all our dragon slayers are here new and old" Makarov said looking at Zyron smiling at how quickly he was becoming more of a friend to the guild even if it has just been a day. "Alright will go in order as the couple join in first up is Natsu and Lucy" Makarov said "try to impress your judges you two and jugdes no playing favorites" Makarov warned. Seating at a little table was Lisanna, Gray, Juvai, and Macao. Zyron looked at the judges 'she even had these planed out when did she even think of this' he thought.

Lucy walked up with Natsu leading him by the hand making him blush a bit. "Ok remember don't step on my feet and follow my lead ok" Lucy said as Natsu nodded. The music turned on and they started slow dancing almost perfectly if it wasn't for Natsu stepping on Lucy's feet every few seconds through the song. Lucy Slapped at his arm correcting him every time he did. Lisanna and Juvai watched dreamily at the couple while Gray laughed his ass off at Natsu as he messed up but at the same time being impressed that he could actually dance. "ok Natsu now spin me" Lucy instructed and Natsu doing just that spinning her in a circle then pulling her close to him their faces a few centimeters away from each other causing both of them to blush. The judges clapped and held up there scores. Making the couple pull away from each other quickly. Lisanna's:8. Juvai's:9. Gray's: 6 for obvious reasons. Macao:9. Lucy bowed as Natsu walked back to his seat dragging her behind him.

Up next was Gajeel and Levy. The music changed to a faster rythme as Levy took the lead into the salsa dance. Gaajeel did not as good as Natsu but not as bad. Gajeel would step on her feet and would have to look down at their feet so he could keep up. They finished the dance. Their score was a 7 all around making Gajeel smirk. Wendy and Romeo did a slow dance like Natsu and Lucy sadly though it didn't last long till Romeo trip pulling Wendy with him. The teens looked at each other blushing because of how close their faces were they got up quickly. They got 4 all around Macao sobbing for his son. 'At least I'm not the only one who can't dance thank whatever divine force did this' Zyron thought looking up. Everyones jaw dropped when Laxus and Mira walked up dancing better than the rest of the couples put together. Everyone force watching as for they're finally Laxus threw Mira in the air and caught her as Mira spun in a circle motion as she fell. All the judges held up a straight ten making everyone stare at the couple in shock. "Laxus can dance?!" Natsu shouted shocked. Laxus smirked at that comment as Miea smiled up at him "wow Laxus I didn't know you could dance like that." Laxus blushed at that which Mira couldn't see "uh um gramps made me take dance classes when I was younger no biggie."

"Alright for our final couple of the night Zyron and Cana" Makarov announced. Zyron gulped and prayed to whatever god he could think of that he could at least some sort of dance. Cana patted his shoulder and whispered in his ear making him blush "Don't worry dragon boy just follow my lead." Zyron nodded and followed her as some disco music started to play. "Have pity on his soul if she's doing that one" Gray said. Cana grabbed Zyron's hand and started to start off with easy showing him what to do. Mainly she was dancing in front of him the occasionally twirl around him. Zyron smiled as he started to get the hang of it. He grabbed ca=na's hips dancing along with her. She leaned in and told him what to do next. He nodded grabbed her hips and slid her in-between his legs then spun around catching her. Zyron kneeled down and let Cana sit on his shoulder. He stood up spinning her in a circle the Cana did a flip off his houlder landing graceful next to Zyron as they continued to dance. When they finished Cana and Zyron were smiling widely at each other. Cana smiling for a unknown reason while Zyron just had learn to dance just in a few minutes which he never thought he every do. The judges held up another straight ten. "Looks like it's a tie in that ca-" Makarov was cut off by Mira who took back the mic "In that case it's a tie both couples win" She smiled towards Laxus making him turn red which Mira didn't notice. Makarov passed out from how much money he thought he would lose. Cana leaped and joy and hugged Zyron. "You did awesome dragon boy maybe when you come back I can show you some of my other moves" She said winking and walking to talk to the girls leaving a very red face Zyron behind.

"So first a good fighter now a dancer is there anything you can't do" A voice said shaking Zyron out of his trance.

He turned around to Laxus standing behind him. Zyron laughed "says the one who should have out classed me."

Laxus laughed and patted his back. Natsu came up "Zyron you may have beat me in a dancing competition but I bet I'll win in a fight." Zyron laughed "sure thing little brother come on will go fight right now." Natsu cheered then smirked getting fired up but then paused. "Wait little brother what are you talking about?"

Zyrpm blinked at him "Weren't you listening when I explained it to everyone else?"

Natsu shook his head as Gajeel appeared "That's flame head for you." He said laughing

"Ok I'll explain it again after our fight since I can see your blood boiling for one" Zyron smirked. Natsu nodded smirking igniting his fist flames "Im all fired up."

Zyron and Natsu stood outside of guild ready to fight. Standing on the sidelines were Laxus, Gajeel. Gray from out of nowhere, and Romeo. "Ok theres only one rule Natsu you can only use your fire slayer dragon slayer magic no using your fire lightning dragon slayer magic." Zyron shouted to him. "What that's not fair you have two magic's" Natsu protested. "Alright fine I'll let you choose which slayer magic I use and I won't change for the rest of the battle" Zyron shouted. Natsu thought for a moment remembering his "brother" could use either lightning or fire magic like him. Natsu smirked and decided to go with the fire magic since he could just eat it. "Alright you have to stick with your fire magic" Natsu shouted. Zyron smirked he knew what Natsu was thinking of eating fire but that won't be possible. "Alright Natsu you got it but becareful my flames aren't just flames." Zyron smirked. "Yea yea let's get this fight started." Natsu smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Zyron's arms became covered in blue flames slowly turning into liquid without Natsu seeing. Zyron ran to Natsu moving faster than Natsu could see. 'Where is he' Natsu thought. "Blue Lava Flame Eruption" Zyron yelled as he appeared behind Natsu making blueish hot liquid come from his arm. Natsu smirk as he tried to eat what he thought was fire. A little drop of the liquid got on Natsu tongue burning it slightly as the attack hit him in the gut. "Ow that's hot what the hell is this I thought you said you were fire slayer dragon?" Natsu yelped hoping back. Zyron looked at him confused "Wow you really don't pay attention do you?" Zyron asked seeing Natsu was serious. "Hey I listen sometimes" he muttered. Zyron laughed as he jumped towards Natsu trying to punch him. "Fire dragon roar" Natsu shouted hitting Zyronj with it or so he thought as Zyron passed through the flames punching Natsu knocking him out. "Oops I may have used too much strength" Zyron said scratching the side of his face. Gray and Gajeel laughed at how easily Natsu went down not really surprised at Zyron's strength. Laxus came up and patted Zyron on the shoulder "Don't worry he's usually like that but when it comes down to it he can really fight." Laxus reassured. Everyone went home a few hours later. Cana did try to get Zyron to go with her talking about her moves again which made him blush red again. "No no that's fine." He stuttered.

"You sure come on I don't bite yet" Cana winked making Zyron blush harder. "N-no it's fine maybe next time" HE assured her. Cana shrugged then smiled waving goodbye. Zyron sighed in relief as everyone left. Makarov told him he could stay with him and Laxus in the guild hall. Zyron agreed and thank them. Zyron hopped up on the roof and laid back on the roof looking up at the moon and the stars. Lucy had told him she take the baby dragon with her since the baby was against leaving her side. Zyron sighed thinking about his old life for a while then managed to fall asleep.

**So how did i do. not to bad i hope XD. I'm not the best when it comes to explaining the dances they did that's why we got a little Natsu v.s Zyron scene. If you are curious Natsu and Lucy were doing the a regular slow dance. Gajeel and Levy the Salsa. wendy and Romeo a repeat of Natsu and Luceys. Mira and luxas the walace. and finally Zyron and Cana the disco which i thought was kinda funny. But the chapter from here on out should be smoother since i already have them planed out. This chapter was more of a wing it so yea but i do promise better chapters after this. My plan for each ship is they will be separated into separate chapters so it'll be easier. so instead of 5 or 6 characters at a time in one chapter it'll just be 2-4 characters at a time. Next chapter there will have Jerza hints a couple of times so don't worry. Anyways sorry for the ify chapter from today. Oh and i will also be posting a new fanfic. i will explain how i will be posting new chapters to both stories in the new fanfic and one in the new chapter of 'the man who came from the dragons'. Alright thank you and hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been while since i posted a chapter on this. I been busy with a dual credit course. MedTerm _real fun stuff in that class_. Well anyways until a break or summer comes around chapter will be a little bit slower coming out anyway have a good read.**

Zyron eyes opened slowly as he smelt something good coming from inside the guild. He hopped off the roof going inside the guild to see Mira already cooking for everybody. "Morning Mira" Zyron smiled sitting down at the bar.

"Morning Zyron here have a plate" Mira smiled sweetly handing him a plate of eggs and burnt bacon. She was a little mad at Zyron for taking her Lax- 'Wait did I just think my Laxus' She thought to herself. Zyron looked down at his food a little sad "Hey Mira I see you burnt my bacon but why not my eggs?"Mira snapped out of her fantasy "Huh oh sorry Zyron the burnt bacon was an accident." Her eyes widen as she saw the dragon slayer burn the rest of the food till it had a brown color then ate it. "Thanks Mira it was good nice seasoning" He smiled. Mira looked at him shocked not even Natsu did that maybe it was different for certain dragon slayers.

"Mira do you know what time it is?" Zyron asked taking a drink of his drink.

"6:40 wh-"Mira was cut off by another voice. "It's time for you to buy me a drink dragon boy" The voice said. Zyron's face turned red as he heard the little pet nickname. "Oh uh hi Cana" Zyron said blushing a bit. Mira had a big smirk on her face "Hey cana can I talk to you alone real quick?" Mira smiled looking at her while Cana made Zyron blush more getting closer to his face. "Aw but Mira I-" Cana was cut off by Mira who was giving a pleading face. Zyron got up as they started to chat sighing in relief 'What the hell is going on with me' he thought as he remember feeling hot around Cana. Mira smiled deviously "So Cana what do you think of Zyron" she said going into her match maker mode. Cana shrugged "He's pretty cute why?" Mira smiled and handed her a beer "Oh no reason."

"Yo Zyron when do we leave to go training" Gajeel said patting Zyron's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh uh as soon as everyone else get her were still waiting on Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu" Zyron said facing the other dragon slayer. "He and bunny girl better not make us delay training" Gajeel huffed. Zyron laughed "Trust me my training is it going to be a fun time it's gonna feel like hell but you'll be stronger for it."

Gajeel sweat dropped "W-well I'm not weak so" Gajeel protested a little worried about Zyron's training will be like. Zyron patted Gajeel's shoulder "I know you're not but this will make you stronger than Laxus is now" Zyron said making Gajeel looked shock. "Really?' Gajeel asked. Zyron shrugged "More or less."

-With Lucy and Natsu-

Lucy smiled feeling something warm next to her not sure what she was cuddling into. She opened her eyes to see what was giving off the warm feeling. A large blur was sleeping right next to her. She rubbed her eyes clear to see what the blur was. When she looked again she saw the pink haired dragon slayer laying right next to her his face pretty close to hers, She blushed and kicked him off the bed "Natsu" She screamed. Natsu eyes widen as he hit the floor looking around "What what what wait hey why you kicked me off the bed Luce?"

She puffed out her cheeks "Why the hell are you even in my bed." Natsu smiled "Because it's comfy Luce." He got up stretching then blinked remembering something then a big grin spread across his face "come on Luce we leave today" he shouted grabbing her hand pulling her up.

"Natsu let me get dressed first" Lucy whined getting out of his grip. Natsu pouted "Fine but hurry up I don't want get left behind because of you" He groaned sitting on the ground crossing his arms waiting. "Your brother won't leave us behind and beside we have this little guy with us." She smiled picking up the baby dragon that hatched a day ago. The baby licked Lucy's cheek making her giggle making Natsu glare at the baby dragon. "Natsu why are you glaring at me like that?" Lucy asked. Natsu snapped out of it noticing he was glaring at the baby dragon longer than he thought "I'm not glaring at you" He said looking away blushing a bit. Lucy looked at him confused shrugging it off as she put the baby dragon down going to get ready and pack. A few minutes Lucy came back wearing an outfit from the celestial world. "Ready Natsu?" She asked getting his attention. Natsu got up and walked over to her grabbing her hand then smiling.

-In the guild hall-

Wendy walked in to the guild looking around to see only Gajeel, Laxus, Zyron, Mira, Erza, Romeo, Cana, and Levy in the guild hall. Gajeel was pacing back and forth to one end to the other. Wendy blinked wondering what he was doing but the shrugged it off she looked on the other side of the guild seeing Zyron sleeping on the benches making Wendy giggle. Laxus looked like he join Zyro's idea and started to sleep on the other side of the guild. While Levy, Romeo, and Erza talked to one another. Wendy walked up to the bar greeting Mira as Mira handed her breakfast. "NATSU!" a voice shouted from outside the guild making everyone turn around and Zyron to bolt up. "What? What?"

Natsu ran in hiding quickly everyone looked at him in confusion "What did you do to her this time Salamander" Gajeel asked looking over to Natsu. Natsu kept quiet as Lucy got closer to the guild. Zyron looked at them confused then to Laxus "Does this always happen?" Zyron asked. Laxus sighed and nodded "Prettty much" Laxus said.

Lucy barged in looking red to the face Zyron walked over to Natsu. "What did you do?" He asked confused. Natsu bit his lip "I may have shot a tiny fire thing at her hair by accident" Natsu said.

Zyron looked at him then to Lucy who had a burnt pieces of hair. Zyron started laughing loudly. Everyone looked at him confused then looked at Lucy to see burnt hair. "Oh" Everybody said in unison. Lucy walked over to Natsu and picked him up by his scarf. "Why did you burn my hair and kiss me you" Lucy glared at Natsu. Zyron continued to laugh his ass off as Mira came up and squeal like a little girl. Lucy let go of Natsu and turned pink at what she just said in front of almost everyone. Zyron stood up straight calming his laughter "Please tell me that wasn't your attempt to mark her?"

Everyone except for Gajeel looked at him confused. "What do you mean marking?' Natsu asked. "You don't know what marking is?' Zyron asked getting a nodded for Natsu.

"Yea what ismarking?" Wendy asked which made Gajeel choke on his drink. "Its basically when you find someone you love very much and you put your mark on them showing other dragon slayers they're off limits to anyone but you" Zyron said thinking back to when his mother told him what marking was. Wendy and Natsu nodded while everyone listened. "You know your forgetting major details there" Gajeel said laughing. Everyone looked at Gajeel. "What do you mean" Levy asked being the first to speak up. "I'll let Zyron explain it" Gajeel said looking away from her blushing a bit. Zyron smirked "You know our iron dragon slayer friend over there could give us an example considering."

"Considering what?" Levy asked a little worried. 'Did he already find a mate' she thought sadly looking down. "Come on Gajeel you can do it since you're the only one here besides me who knows anything about" Zyron laughed. "Why don't you do it then" Gajeel said looking away avoiding eye contact more so with Levy. "Hmm let see I haven't found my mate yet for one that might be it" Zyron said. "Why I ought" Gajeel muttered to himself "amd what makes you think I have?"

"Cause I can already see who your mate is" Zyron smirked looking at Levy out of the corner of his eye. Gajeel blushed "H-how do you k-know t-that" Gajeel stuttered. "So Gajeel does like someone should of figured' Levy looked down sadly. Natsu laughed "Iron face has a little crush" Natsu teased. "I wouldn't be talking Natsu even though your dense as hell looks like your mate already chose you herself" Zyron smirked looking up to Lucy making her blush and turn her head the other way.

Natsu just looked at his brother confused then shrugged it off. Mira smiled deviously as Zyron helped her put her plan into effect she looked back at Cana who was drinking at the bar not paying attention or didn't seem like she was. "So three of our dragon slayers have mates right Zyron" Mira smiled. "I don't think Laxus or Wendy have one yet" Zyron lied he could tease Gajeel and his little brother about having mates but he didn't know for sure if Laxus told Mira yet so he let it slid. And Wendy and Romeo were just kids he didn't know if this was just a little crush thing or not so he kept quiet. Mira laughed "No I'm talking about you."

Zyron looked at her confused "I have a mate?" Mira nodded and smiled as she pointed over to the drunk brunette at the bar still drinking. Zyron blushed bright and looked away from the girl. "Can mark her" Zyron said blushing. Mira smiled deviously then looked confused "Why not?"

"Well i-I uh we got to go all of us are here" Zyron said changing the topic his face still having a slight blush on it then walked out the door. Mira puffed out her cheeks a little upset. Zyron sighed 'there's nothing wrong with Cana it's just I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time' he thought placing his hand were his sword use to be 'Lexy' he thought coldly but sadly. Zyron looked up and blinked at the grown dragon before him "Well you grew up fast" Zyron told the dragon. "Of cross I do I'm a dragon we grow quickly" the dragon shrugged. Lucy and the dragon slayers came out looking up shocked. "Lucy meet your new dragon teacher uh what's your name" He looked up at the dragon. The dragon snorted "Figures the child of Saphira would be a little slow anyways I am the heavenly celestial dragon Kronus."

"Wait you know my mother how?" Zyron asked. "She was my sister" the dragon said looking to Zyron then to Lucy "So you are the one I'm teaching a girl?" the dragon asked sniffing her. Lucy nodded "Yea I uh-"

"Weird you have the scent of a mate but not a mark very odd" The dragon said making Lucy blush remembering what they talked about in the guild. Zyron smiled and patted Kronus's leg "Anyways you can head out to the training grounds with luy if you want to get a head start on her training the other one will be there two to three days from now" Zyron said. "Are you sure about this I could just take you there on my back and pick the other up" Kronus asked. Zyron nodded "Yeah I'm gonna go over the rules as we walk there since Lucy is your new friend and student you choose what to do" Zyron said then looked back "come on lets head out you four." Lucy hopped on Kronus's back and flew to the west of the city. Natsu looked up sadly feeling empty without Lucy here. Everyone started to walk out of the city going the direction the dragon flew towards.

-With Erza, Levy, Mira around night time-

"So why did you call us here Mira" Levy asked. Mira looked up and smiled "Erza and I decided we're gone follow them to keep an eye on them."

Levy blinked then looked at them crazy "Wait what are you serious you know they'll catch us." Levy yelled. Mira and Erza grabbed her mouth "Sh we know that that's why were gonna let them travel a head a few days" Mira smirked.

"And how do you plan to follow them?" Levy asked crossings her arms. "I put a tracking spell on them" Erza said. Levy groaned "you know Master is gonna be mad right and Erza why are you going?' Levy asked. Erza turned instantly red "Um cause I want to make sure Natsu and Gajeel don't bother Zyron too much." Mira smirked "That and Jellal is apparently going to." She teased the scarlet haired girl. "Shut up Mira" Erza said swinging at Mira.

-With Romeo-

"I'm not about to let Wendy go out there by herself with that new guy." Romeo muttered as he followed the way the slayers went. "Good thing that I covered myself in some mud so my scent won't be picked up so easily."

-With the Slayers-

"My legs hurt can we take a break" Natsu whined. Zyron raised an eyebrow at him seeing as he slowed down. "Gehe looked at that Salamanders already whining!" Gajeel mocked. "Um Gajeel I hate to break this to you but your back here with me and Natsu" Wendy said pointing out that all three were in the back. Laxus looked up in the sky "It's already ready dark we better set up camp." Laxus said. Zyron looked up at the stars "I guess your right alright everyone will set camp here" Zyron called. "Thank god" Natsu groaned falling back on the ground. "You really are weak Salamander" Gajeel laughed. "Shut it Metal face!" Natsu yelled. "What did you say flame head!" Gajeel yelled getting in Natsu's face. "You heard me Iron freak" Natsu shouted before they started to fight.

Zyron did a slight awkard laugh "I guess so much for giving roles Wendy can you watch them make sure they don't hurt each other to much." Wendy nodded smiling "Will do Zyron" She smiled. "I guees that leaves us to collect food and firewood?" Zyron said looking at Laxus. Laxus nodded "Alright I'll go collect firewood." He said walking off.

"I guess that leaves me to hut just like old times." Zyron groaned walking out to the forest. About forty minutes later he had enough fish to feed an army "This should be good enough" he said then a scent caught his nose. "Really I'm not surprised he be the first to follow I better leave a few fish for him" Zyron said setting down three fish then walked back to the little camp.

**So yea a little bit of a rush ending but atleast not to bad XD. Well see yall next time.**


End file.
